Canadian Adventures
by AFewRambles
Summary: Maddy's and Rhydian's adventures continue in Canada. Set straight after season 3. Lots of Maddian.


He still smells the same: husky; warm; and completely mine. I smile up at him. We are now in human form, I can see the snowflakes melting on his eyelashes and I notice he has grown a few inches since I last saw him in Stony Bridge. He kept his promise and this makes my heart beat harder against my ribs. I travelled across the world and he still kept his word. We now stand close together surrounded by the peaking mountains and icing sugar snow. It barely feels like anything has changed. Except we are in Canada, we lack our pack: Tom, Shannon and Yana and we haven't spoken in over three months. My heart doesn't feel this. Well minus the absence of Tom and Shannon it doesn't feel it. "How are they all? Tom, Shannon and Yana…and your mum?" It is the first thing I have said. We mucked about as wolves to begin with. It is easier to connect with Rhydian as a wolf there isn't human awkwardness or social rules. It just seems more natural.

His eyebrows rise slightly. My accent has faded from its old tones. I can tell from his face he finds this more than amusing. "And Dad."

"Dad?" I question. He laughs and he links his hand through mine as we make our way up the hill side. His hand is unexpectedly warm considering the chilly breeze that wraps itself around the mountain. Another advantage of being a wolfblood I guess.

"Don't think anything quietened down when you left!" He is laughing to himself which makes me roll my eyes. The house segolia rented us is now in view. The small chalet like building is now home to my parents and I. Despite the remote and isolated location we have a few neighbours who poke from the hillside. However they are all wolfbloods who are employees of segolia. "Bet full moon is spectacular round here! Do you transform outside or in like another basement?"

"The people round here are all wolfblood. This whole street belongs to Segolia for employees." Immediately a smile plays on his lips as Rhydian starts to picture the nights we will spend in the coming months. "You should see school! There is like three wolfbloods per year group!"

"How many people per year group though?"

"…hundred and fifty…" Rhydian chuckles beside me purposely bashing in to my side. "Still! Anyway, you never answered my question! Tom and Shan? How are they doing?"

"They are together."

"I knew it! I fricken knew it!" Our conversation continues all the way up to the house.

Food is already being laid around the kitchen table ready for a reunion feast. My dad is the first to enclose Rhydian in tight embrace and my mum quickly follows apologising for the apron. She insists he sits down and has some tea. I internally sigh. I want to talk to him alone again. Just us two. She cross questions him on everything from: Mr Jefferies to Liam and Whitewood. "Wait we could go home?" I murmur. With Whitewood gone I could easily see Tom and Shannon. I even miss the Three Kays.

"Pet…" My mum launches in to a great explanation about flights and Segolia.

In contrast my dad simply leans across the table. "One day maybe Mads." He smiles at Rhydian and me both.

"Can I show Rhydian around?" I put down my empty mug desperate to sneak away from the eyes of my parents. They seem to know as my mum pulls a face in Dad's direction. He rolls his eyes in response. I cringe to myself whilst Rhydian finds great fascination in his drink.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes pet," My mum warns before waving us off. I simply point towards doors on the lower level eager to go upstairs. And more particularly my room.

My room is a box room with a double bed, wardrobe and desk being its main features. However, with its warm with springy carpets and a soft buttery colour it is homely. Rhydian walks around my room and turns objects curiously over in his hands. A large board hangs on the wall its contents mostly pictures, postcards and other things of sentimental value. One of which is a drawing that he gave me almost a year ago now. He smiles but doesn't say anything. Shannon, Tom and Yana take centre stage on the board too. However some of my new friends and neighbours have squeezed themselves on to my board. Dylan and Emily being the most common. They are the other wolfbloods in my year and they have been who I have been spending the majority of my full moons with since arriving in Canada. "Rhydian I just wanted to say," My voice is barely a whisper. I don't know where the words are coming from but they are desperately escaping my mouth. "What I said before I left…it hasn't changed."

Rhydian has found the edge of my bed and sits down next to me. His eyes have widened slightly and he leans a little closer to my flushed face. "Neither," He says even more softly. "I still love you Maddy Smith…" We are moments apart now and I can see every eyelash, smell the faint mask of after shave and even feel the tingle of his breath on my face.

"Maddy Carter now." My hand touches the top of his thighs and my eyes start to close. My new and old identity blur together all I can think about is him.

"I love you whatever your name is. I just love you."

And we kiss. It is beautiful and soft and my insides dance, jump and explode. We move closer together and his hand supports the back of my head and knots in to my hair. I touch the edge of his shirt letting my hand bunch together the soft fabric as our lips move faster and our heartbeat increased.

He is my alpha and I am his.


End file.
